thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семья Мунлит
Семья Мунлит '''- семья, проживавшая в Волшебном королевстве Левианта перед провалом проекта "МА". Когда-то правившая великой нацией, семья в результате бежала в Эльфегорт и полностью вымерла в последующие несколько лет. The '''Moonlit Family was a family living in the Magic Kingdom Levianta prior to the failure of the first Project 'Ma'. Having at one point ruled the great nation, the family eventually fled to Elphegort and largely died out in the following years. История В определенный момент Мария Мунлит стала королевой Левианты и произвела на свет Адама. Следуя своему пророчеству, Мария отказалась от силы, а её сын встал во главе проекта "МА". Управляя проектом, Адам вступил в романтическую связь с подопытным объектом Евой Звезда. После смерти близняшек Евы влюбленные сбежали в Лес Элд в Эльфегорте. В EC 001 пара усыновила младенцев Гензель и Гретель после того, как Ева убила их мать. Они воспитывали близняшек до наступления массового голода, вызванного Левиантской катастрофой. Оказавшись почти без денег, они оставили близнецов в лесу в EC 014 незадолго перед тем, как стать убитыми ими же. At some point, Maria Moonlit became queen of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and sired a son, Adam.[1] Following her prophesy, Maria was removed from power and her son was made the first head of Project 'Ma'.[2] While directing the project, Adam got into a romantic relationship with the test subject, Eve Zvezda.[3] Following the death of Eve's twins, the two fled and married in Held's Forest in Elphegort.[4] In EC 001, the couple adopted the infant Hänsel and Gretel after Eve murdered their mother.[5] They cared for them until a famine struck, caused by the Levianta Catastrophe. With little financial support, they abandoned the twins in the forest in EC 014 before being killed by the twins shortly after.[6] Семейное древо | colspan="3" style="border:2pxsolidblack;padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Отец неизвестен |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:2pxsolidblack;padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Адам Мунлит | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:2pxsolidblack;padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Ева Мунлит |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:2pxsolidblack;padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Гензель(приёмный) | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:2pxsolidblack;padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Гретель(приёмная) | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |} Известные члены семьи * Мария Мунлит *Адам Мунлит *Ева Мунлит *Гензель (приёмный) *Гретель (приёмная) Родственные связи *Семья Звезда *Zvezda Family Прочее Интересные факты *В проекте "МА" указывается, что луна и звезды уходят в южное небо, отражая побег Адама и Евы на юг в Эльфегорт; "луна" и "звезды" относят нас к фамилиям "Мунлит" и "Звезда". Curiosities *Project 'Ma' states that the moon and stars disappear into the southern sky,[7] referencing Adam and Eve heading South to Elphegort; with "moon" and "star" particularly referring to both surnames, "Moonlit" and "Zvezda". Появления Примечания #↑ Original Sin Story Act 1- Booklet - Section 1. Prophet Marry-Go-Round #↑ Project 'Ma' - 元老院 そしてセト 僕から 母親を奪った #↑ Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 2. Project 'Ma' #↑ Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear #↑ Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 #↑ Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 014 #↑ Project 'Ma' - 星が壊れた夜 月と星は南空 姿を消した. Категория:Группы Категория:Семьи Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Левианта